Gibbs's Surprise
by Mrs. Snape Forever 101
Summary: Kelly Gibbs was thought to be dead. She shows up 25 years later at NCIS. The characters in this story will be out of character.


Background: Gibbs was told that his daughter Kelly died in the car crash that killed Shannon. Kelly was found alive and put up for adoption because people thought that Gibbs died. Gibbs in the meantime married again and had three more children.

Author's Note: I do not own NCIS. This takes place 25 years after Shannon's death.

Chapter 1:

_Bullpen:_

**"Grab your gear!" **Gibbs barked as he walked into the squad room.

**"What do we have, Boss?"** Tony DiNozzo asked.

**"A dead Navy captain in Bethesda."**

Gibbs threw the car keys to Tony and Tony went to grab the car. As the rest of the team made their way to the car, a woman stepped out of the elevator and walked up to McGee.

**"Hi. I am looking for a Special Agent Gibbs." **The woman said.

**"That's me. What can I help you with?" **Gibbs asked.

**"Is there a place that we can talk in private? It is very important." **The woman said.

**"Sure. McGee, call Ducky and tell him we have a case and then go to the crime scene. I will meet you there."** Gibbs said as he led the woman to the conference room.

**"Yes Boss." **McGee said as he and Ziva got on the elevator.

_Conference Room:_

**"What do you need to take to me about?" **

**"I do not know how to tell you. I am having a hard time believing it myself."**

**"Why don't you start at the beginning."**

**"Okay. Well my name is Amanda Peters. I was adopted at age eight after being in a car crash that killed my biological mom. After being adopted, my name was changed. The reason I am here is because I was recently told that my biological father is still alive. After the car crash, I was told that my dad died while serving in the Marines."**

**"Do you know what your previous name? Who found found you and put you up for adoption?" **

**"My previous name was Kelly Gibbs. An agent from NIS found me and put me up for adoption. I believe his name was Mike Franks. I am your daughter Agent Gibbs."**

**"That cannot be right. I was told that you died in the car crash."**

**"I do not know why we were told that our loved ones were dead but it happened. We can take a DNA test to prove that I am your daughter."**

**"Fine."**

They got up and made their way down to Abby's lab. Gibbs walked into the lab and motioned for Amanda to stay by the door.

_Abby's Lab:_

**"Abbs, turn down the music!" **Gibbs yelled above the racket.

**"Hey Gibbs, what brings you down here? I thought you were at the crime scene." **Abby asked.

**"Something came up. I need you to run a DNA test." **

**"Sure. Who am I running it on?"**

Gibbs switched to sign language.

**"I need to know if the woman by the door is my daughter or not. She told me that She was Kelly." **Gibbs signed.

**"Sure thing bossman." **Abby said.

**"All right Amanda. Abby said that she could do it." **Gibbs said as he waved her to come over.

Abby took a cheek swab from both Gibbs and Amanda and started testing them.

**"How long will this take Abbs?" **Gibbs asked.

**"About two hours give or take." **Abby replied.

**"Okay. Thanks Abby." **Gibbs said kissing her on the cheek.

He and Amanda left the lab and went back to the squad room. Amanda gathered her belongings and told Gibbs that she had to get going. She gave him her phone number and told him to call her when the results came back. Gibbs then went to his car and made his way to the crime scene.

_Bethesda:_

**"What do we got DiNozzo?" **Gibbs asked walking up to the body.

**"Hey boss. Our Navy captain is Captain Ron Mayor. He is a doctor at Walter Reed Bethesda. He lives in a townhouse in Chevy Chase. He is married and has one daughter who is in college." **DiNozzo replied.

**"Time of death, Ducky?" **Gibbs asked.

**"I would estimate that this poor fellow met his demise around two to three hours ago." **Ducky replied.

**"DiNozzo and Ziva, go talk to the wife. McGee you are with me. We are going to talk Captain Mayor's boss."** Gibbs barked.

**"Yes boss." **The three agents chorused.

_Bullpen:_

**"What did the wife say DiNozzo?"** Gibbs asked strolling into the squad room.

**"She said that everybody loved him and that she could not think of anybody that would want to hurt him." **DiNozzo said.

**"His boss said the same thing. However, Captain Mayor's boss said that Captain Mayor has missed a few days of work without an explanation." **McGee chimed in.

**"McGee, check his bank and phone records. I want to know if he was up to anything illegal. DiNozzo and Ziva, go and talk to his co-workers to see if they had a problem with him." **Gibbs said walking to the elevator.

_Autopsy: _

**"What do you got Duck?"**

**"Hello Jethro. Captain Mayor was stabbed eighty-seven times in the chest, arms, legs, and torso. However, the loss of blood from his severed carotid artery caused his death."**

**"Someone must have really wanted him dead. Do you know what kind of weapon caused these injuries?"**

**"I sent Abby pictures of the stab wounds for her to analyze."**

**"Thanks Ducky." **

_Abby's Lab:_

**"Do you have information regarding our new case?"**

**"Yeah. Captain Mayor's clothing is covered in coconut oil and has residues of lipstick and cheap perfume."**

**"Do you think our murderer could be a woman?"**

**"Most definitely. The murder weapon is a serrated kitchen knife. If you bring me a knife, I will be able to match it to the wounds. I was looking over the crime scene photos and I noticed that the body was dumped there."**

**"Thanks Abbs."**

**"You are welcome Gibbs."**

Gibbs turned and started to walk out of the lab. He stopped abruptly and walked back to where Abby was working.

**"Did the test results come back yet?" **

**"Yeah. Amanda is your daughter. She is also telling the truth. She was adopted and her name was changed to Amanda Peters right after the adoption was finalized." **

**"Thanks Abbs."**

_Bullpen:_

**"What do we got?"**

**"His bank records show that he has been staying at a motel in Bethesda every two weeks and has been withdrawing two thousand dollars every two weeks. His phone records show that he has been calling a woman by the name of Emily White every two weeks." **McGee said.

**"What do we know about Emily White?"**

**"She is a prostitute that services the Bethesda area. She charges two thousand dollars a night for her service." **DiNozzo said.

**"Go pick her up." **Gibbs replied.

All in all the case was an easy case to solve. Emily White did not take long to confess that she killed Captain Mayor. She claimed that she killed him because he refused to leave his wife even though Emily told him that she was pregnant. Gibbs sent the team home early and called Amanda.

**"Hello?"**

**"Amanda, this is Gibbs. The test results came back. You are indeed my daughter."**

**"Wow! I cannot believe that after so many years I finally found you again."**

**"Me either. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow and catch up? I would like to get to know you." **

**"Sure. I can meet you at a cafe near NCIS headquarters. I can meet you at 12:15."**

**"That sounds great. I will see you then."**

Gibbs hung the phone up and gathered his things to leave.


End file.
